Need You Now
by i-love-benson
Summary: No matter how many walls you build, someone will tear them down. Please R&R! Oneshot songfic. EO


**Disclaimer:** SVU and everything included belong to Dick Wolf...unfortunately.

**A/N:** Yes I'm still alive, lol. I've been killing myself trying to finish the final chapter of Where She Belongs. No matter what I seem to write, I just can't seem to get it to wrap up. But it WILL be finished...when? I'm not quite sure, lol. So in the meantime, here's my first song fic..."Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.

**P.S.** Elliot and Kathy are divorced, k? thanks!

Big thanks to my girl Sam! Love ya babe! xoxo

* * *

**Frankie's Pub**

**Manhattan, NY**

**December 19th, 2009**

A few years ago she would never give it a second thought. To pick up the phone and hear his voice on the other end. Words use to easily flow, thoughts were shared. But so much has changed between them that she can't deny, yet wishes she could.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

Sitting on the hard wood stool, a new found comfort. The Jack Daniels in her glass, an old friend. A tear down her cheek, all too familiar.

"Olivia, you sure you don't want me to call your partner?" Frankie asks while pouring another round.

"Yes, I'm sure." The whiskey slowly drowns the truth. "But thanks."

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_--  
_

Another child dead, another day gone. Seven children have been found raped and mutilated over the last month and still no leads.

Olivia brushes her hand against the bruise on her cheek. She can understand the anguish, the emotion Ms. James felt, but damn if she didn't pack a right hook.

She can still hear his harsh words from past cases lingering in her mind, "You don't have children Olivia, you don't get it." She doesn't think a bullet could shatter her heart more than his words do. There is already a constant ache for the child she can't have. He knows that.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_--  
_

Before she could press "End" his sleepy voice startles her, "Mmm..Stabler?"

Shit, she woke him up.

"Stabler? Hello?"

"Uh..hey El, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I'll let you get back to sleep. Bye-"

"Wait, Liv! It's fine, I'm up. You ok?"

She wishes to God she were.

"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout me," she hold back the tears fiercely.

"You don't sound fine. Where are you?"

"Frankie's...El? Can you come get me?" She finally breaks.

"I'll be there. Don't move." He hangs up and rushes to get dressed. He glances at the clock as he goes out the door.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. _

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_--  
_

Olivia feels the cold seep in as the door opens. She shivers, wishing his heat could keep her warm.

His scene reaches her nose before he does. Smoothing his hand on her back, he grabs her drink with the other.

"Liv? How much have you had?"

"Too much. Not enough." Her eyes still filled with unresolved tears.

When he sees the bruise, his cool goes out the window. "What the hell?! What happened?" He grips her chin inspecting her cheek.

"It's nothing. Hazard of the job, right?" She shrugs him off.

"That happen when I was in court today?"

"I don't want to talk about it, ok?"

"Lemme take you home. We don't have to talk." He stands laying a fifty on the bar, nodding to Frankie.

"What else is new?" She murmurs sliding on her coat.

"What was that?"

"Nothing El, lets just go. I just want to sleep."

--

Pulling up in front of her apartment building, Elliot guides her out of the car and up the stairs.

Out of the corner of her eye she can see him using a key from his keyring. "I'm surprised you even have that anymore."

"Your key? Why wouldn't I?"

"Never mind." She murmurs as they step through the doorway.

They both shrug off their coats, tossing them on a nearby chair.

He goes to the couch, but she sits in the chair near the window and gazes out into the night.

"Why were you at Frankie's alone this late?"

"Why does it matter to you? I'm not one of your daughters. I can go out and drink till the sun comes up if I choose. I'll do whatever I damn well please Elliot." She gets up and goes in search of the bottle of whiskey she has hidden under the sink. "You want a drink?"

He goes to her and swipes the drink from her hand before it reaches her lips. "I don't think you need anymore tonight." He pours the liquid down the drain and puts the bottle in the trash.

"Dammit Elliot! You have no right! You don't know what hell I need." She's beyond furious at this point.

"Neither do you! Getting drunk off your ass isn't going to help Olivia." He braces his hands on her biceps. "I should know."

"You don't know shit! Live one day in my shoes, with my past and you'll turn to a bottle too." He can see the tears threatening to spill over.

"Your life is worth more than a bottle of Jack, Olivia. A hell of alot more."

"Fuck it. I don't really give a damn anymore." She curls up in the corner of the couch.

"You ever going to tell me where you got that bruise?" He sits beside her, giving her space.

"Told another mother her child was raped and murdered. What would you do?"

"I wouldn't lay a hand on you. I would be devastated, but I wouldn't blame the detective who was searching for my child."

"Elliot Stabler not punching the hell out of something? Bullshit."

"Ok, I might take it out on a wall or some lockers," He grins. "You did everything you could Olivia. Nobody blames you." He crosses into her space and grips her knee firmly.

"Well I do and that's enough. I'm so drained from this case. It doesn't matter what we do. Even if we catch this perp, there will be another one tomorrow. It never fucking ends." The tears finally spill as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"It doesn't, but having people who care and support you makes it bearable and worth it in the end."

"I'm sorry I don't have that luxury, Elliot. I have a brother that never calls anymore. A dead, drunk of a mother and rapist for a father. Where in that picture do you see anything bearable?"

"Don't you ever think you are alone in life. You've got the guys and Alex. And you will always have me. Whenever you need me." He wraps his arm around Olivia's shoulders pulling her to his side.

"Elliot, you have children and a life of your own. I don't fit into it. I've been alone my whole life. It's nothing new to me. I don't _need_ anyone." She attempts to pull away, unsuccessfully.

"Will you quit putting walls around yourself and just let me in? I'm here for you, and I know you are hurting. Please just let me help." He wipes away the tear as it glides down her cheek.

"This morning we got the call that another child's body had been found..." She tells him everything. How many nights she's drank herself to sleep. How many nights she couldn't sleep. The nightmare she can't wake up from.

By the time she finished she was curled against his side. Her tears seep through his shirt, but he doesn't even notice.

"El?" She looks up at him completely lost.

"What do you need Liv?" He looks down into her eyes and his heart aches.

"Just you." Neither knows who kissed whom. But the moment their lips touched, the ache they both felt slowly began to lift.

Pulling her into his lap he picks her up, carrying her to the bedroom. The bedroom he's dreamed of more nights than he can remember.

--

They undress slowly, neither in a rush. The moonlight skims over her flawless skin as he pulls her towards the bathroom.

He finally allows himself to truly look at her. "Liv, you are so beautiful. If you only knew how much. Let me wash everything away. I don't want you to hurt anymore." He starts the warm water and guides her into the stall.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

Touching her chin, he tilts her head up letting his lips descend on hers. The warm water trickles down his back as he lifts her leg, pushing her upper body against the cool tile. She hisses, her arms going around his neck as she tightens her leg around his waist.

"I love you," he mumbles into her mouth.

"Me too," she gasps as he slides home filling her heart, mind, and soul with his need for her.

_-fin-_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes! Let me know what ya thought.

Thanks!


End file.
